Kevin Cross
Kevin Cross is a set designer who worked under Scott Chambliss on J.J. Abrams' and its sequel . Both films earned him ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominations in the category Fantasy Film. Cross started his career as set designer in the early 1990s with his work on the television series The Wonder Years (1992-1993, starring Olivia d'Abo), Something Wilder (1994-1995, starring Gregory Itzin), and Friends (1994-1996). He then worked as set designer on the crime drama The Client (1994), the fantasy film Kazaam (1996), the comic adaptation Batman & Robin (1997), the comedy sequel Home Alone 3 (1997, working with Joseph Musso), the drama The Newton Boys (1998, art direction by Andrea Dopaso), the comedy Edtv (1999), the fantasy comedy How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000, art direction by Lauren Polizzi), the crime drama Bandits (2001), the comedy Mr. Deeds (2002), the comedy sequel Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002, supervising art direction by Mark Worthington), the action film Cradle 2 the Grave (2002, art direction by Richard F. Mays), the action comedy The Rundown (2003, starring Dwayne Johnson), the comedy Meet the Fockers (2004, art direction by Andrew Neskoromny), the family comedy A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), the crime drama Hostage (2005, starring Serena Scott Thomas, Michelle Horn, and Jimmy Bennett), the horror film The Amityville Horror (2005), the science fiction thriller War of the Worlds (2005), the science fiction sequel Serenity (2005), the crime thriller Zodiac (2007, art direction by Keith P. Cunningham), the superhero sequel Spider-Man 3 (2007, starring Kirsten Dunst and James Cromwell), the comic adaptation Iron-Man (2008, art direction by Richard F. Mays), the comedy Couples Retreat (2009, art direction by Curt Beech and Andrew E.W. Murdock), the science fiction thriller Cowboys and Aliens (2011), the thriller White House Down (2013), the adventure 47 Ronin (2013), the television series Parenthood (2014), the science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015), the science fiction sequel Independence Day: Resurgence (2016), and the music drama La La Land (2016, working with Geoffrey Mandel). Cross worked as assistant art director on the war drama The Alamo (2004, art direction by Lauren Polizzi) and the music drama Rent (2005, starring Anthony Rapp and art direction by Keith P. Cunningham) and as 3D artist on the comic adaptations Iron-Man 2 (2010, executive produced by Stan Lee and art direction by Michael E. Goldman) and The Avengers (2012, starring Chris Hemsworth). Cross also received ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominations in the category Fantasy Film for his work on Iron-Man in 2009, Cowboys and Aliens in 2012, and Tomorrowland in 2016. In 2017 he won the award in the category Contemporary Film for his work on La La Land, shared with Rocco Gioffre and Geoffrey Mandel. More recent projects as set designer include the science fiction sequel Transformers: The Last Knight (2017, art direction by Todd Cherniawsky), the science fiction thriller Geostorm (2017), the superhero sequels Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017, starring Zoë Saldana and art direction by Ramsey Avery, Harry E. Otto, and Lauren Polizzi) and Avengers: Infinity War (2018, with Chris Hemsworth, Benedict Cumberbatch, Zoe Saldana, and Idris Elba, executive produced by Stan Lee, and art direction by Beat Frutiger and Kevin Houlihan), the science fiction sequel Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018, art direction by Luke Freeborn), and the fantasy sequel Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019, art direction by Natasha Gerasimova and Harry E. Otto). Star Trek awards ADG Excellence in Production Design Awards nominations Cross received ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominations as Set Designer in the category Fantasy Film * for , shared with Scott Chambliss, Dennis Bradford, Curt Beech, Luke Freeborn, Beat Frutiger, Gary Kosko, Aaron Haye, Keith P. Cunningham, Clint Schultz, Ryan Church, James Clyne, Paul Ozzimo, John Eaves, Bruce G. Smith, Karen Manthey, C. Scott Baker, Dawn Brown, Anne Porter, Andrea Dopaso, Jeff Frost, Scott Herbertson, Joseph Hiura, Billy Hunter, Harry E. Otto, Andrew Reeder, and Jane Wuu * for , shared with Scott Chambliss, Ramsey Avery, James Clyne, Lauren Polizzi, Kasra Farahani, Michael E. Goldman, Harry E. Otto, Andrew E.W. Murdock, Jason Baldwin Stewart, Natasha Gerasimova, Steve Christensen, Andrea Dopaso, John Eaves, Nathan Schroeder, Ryan Church, Christopher Ross, Victor Martinez, Steven Messing, Karl Strahlendorf, John Chichester, Tex Kadonaga, Anne Porter, Andrew Reeder, Jane Wuu, Richard F. Mays, Allen Coulter, Karl Martin, Scott Schneider, Lorrie Campbell, Easton Smith, Tammy Lee, Tim Croshaw, Clint Schultz, and Karen Manthey External link * Category:Art department Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees